New Beginnings
by Michellekstr
Summary: This is my idea of what could have happened if things had gone differently during the airport scene! She did not know why she was doing this, but she knew she had to do it. Maybe they could end up helping each other! Summary Sucks! Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

How did it come to this? A few days ago she was an agent for the Red Room, "agent" no, that word didn't sound right she thought bitterly more like soldier, spy, assassin, a lab rat for them to experiment on but that did not matter anymore now she was free.

For as long as she could remember she had been a part of the Red Room, she had been loyal never questioned anything **they** told her, after all, there was nothing to question **they** always knew better, **they** always did what was best for everyone or so **they** told them. All the girls including herself always followed the orders they were given, they killed, tortured, steal, they didn't care they followed their orders because **they** knew better and it **they** told them to kill someone it had to be for a good reason. So what changed? Why did she stop following the orders? Why did she run away?

Well, she had been on a mission she was supposed to assassinate some businessman why she did not know nor did she care, being on missions was the only time she was allowed outside without anyone watching, so she always liked to spend a little bit of extra time in the real world watching people wondering what their lives were like.

She was sitting in a small café that was a favourite of her target's when the TV at the corner played the latest news story, normally she would not care about the news but something about this headline caught her attention, _CAPTAIN AMERICA REFUSES TO SIGN THE ACCORDS,_ apparently most of the world wanted to put the Avengers in check but why would he refuse? She did not know a lot about Captain America only that he worked for the enemy and that he was a soldier like she was, and soldiers were not supposed to question the authority, they couldn't refuse orders. She did not understand why or how he could refuse he is a soldier he is supposed to follow orders and not question them but he didn't.

Something inside of her stirred, something she did not understand, could she start asking questions? Could she refuse to follow orders, no she couldn't she knew what the Red Room did to the ones that did not listen, she went through it herself once when she was younger and did not listen, but she swore she would never go through something like that again which is why she always did as she was told and never questioned anything. Later that evening back in the hotel room she was staying in she turned on the TV, and what she saw shocked her which is not an easy thing to do it seems that the Captain did not only refuse to sign the accords but now he was also arrested for helping non other than the Winter Soldier escape from police, she found something amusing in Winter needing help disappear but as it turns out they were both really bad at it considering they had been caught.

She finished her mission like she was supposed to and then returned to the Red Room like she always did, but this time it was different she tried to put the things that she had seen behind her, but there was something about this that she couldn't forget and to be honest she did not want to.

She was their top agent; she had heard them saying that she was considered for Project Phoenix, that was no small feat only one other person had ever been considered she would have been great if she hadn't left and started working for the enemies.

Project Phoenix began in 1943 but they still had not found an agent perfect enough for it, everyone knows about Project Rebirth it was what made Captain America well… Captain America, not just a regular soldier but a super soldier, but there is something that they don't know. See Dr. Erskine was a brilliant, man but all men no matter how brilliant have their weaknesses, his happened to be blondes. Hydra had tried to steal some of the serum but they failed and killed the doctor in the processes… _Idiots!_ The Red Room though is smarter, they took advantage of the fact that in those days women were practically invisible and were not considered a threat so they planted an agent in the enemy's camp and well some flirting and a bottle of snaps later it wasn't that hard to get the doctor to show the agent the serum and given the skill of the agent it wasn't that hard for her to steal it under their noses.

This has been the Red Room's most prized possession for 72 years, you may wonder why had they not created a myriad of super soldiers by now, well as it turns out just because the agent was skilled in stealing it that didn't mean the scientists were capable of recreating it, no matter how much they tried they just couldn't do it, they came close and created enhancers that every agent was injected with if they survived the training but the people in charge thought that instead of wasting the serum while trying to recreate it they should save it for that one special agent, they had found her a few years ago,

Natasha Romanoff, she was the best agent the Red Room had ever had and she was going to be the next super soldier, although she didn't really need it considering she could hold her own against two of them without it. Natasha had been her mentor, she trained her and helped her survive all the procedures, but a few days before they were going to inject her with the serum something snapped inside of her and she left, Natasha had wanted her to go with her but she refused, she knew what happened if you went against them, she knew what **they** would do to them if, when, they caught them so she stayed, she felt betrayed by Natasha when she left without her but it seems that they both had made their choices, and Natasha went from being a mentor, a sister, to being the enemy.

So now she was the one considered for Project Phoenix, she had been pleased when they told, there was no greater honour in the Red Room but after what she had seen when she was on her mission her mind begun to wonder, she tried to forget about it, but couldn't if Captain America was supposed to be a soldier, a weapon just like her and he could say no to the ones in charge why couldn't she?

She was training with her sister's when Madam Anna came into the room, looking very happy for some reason it was odd to see this woman who never showed any emotion look happy. Once she got their attention she shared the news that had made her so happy with them, Captain America was dead. It appears that helping the Winter Soldier had caused a divide in the Avengers and while they were busy fighting the government decided to take action, they say they were aiming for the Winter Soldier and that the Captain jumped in front of the bullet to save him. The Winter Soldier and the rest of people that had helped him were captured and got locked away.

Something inside of her snapped in that moment, she was never phased by death she had been taught not to but there was a voice inside of her that was telling that this was wrong and that she had to fix it, her mind immediately went to the serum, if it could help him survive being frozen for 70 years then maybe it could help him survive death. She knew what she had to do and she knew that she couldn't fail and most importantly she knew that she would never be able to come back.

She already had a plan… well half a plan Natasha had shared with her a way out of the Red Room all those years ago, she had never mentioned it to anyone but if it worked for Natasha it should work for her, now for the rest of the plan steal the serum, the serum was not guarded placing it in the middle of a house filled with the most loyal and deadliest people was enough protection, see the Red Room believed that they only needed to protect it from outsiders they never thought that one of their own would steal it.

When night fell everyone went sleep, except from a few which were standing guard that night she wasn't to concerned she could take a few guards down in no time the problem was that the serum had an alarm attached to it and when it was removed that alarm would go off and everyone would be awake and ready to kill her, she was confident in her abilities but not that confident not that she would ever admit that.

She took the guards out without making a sound and then proceeded to the room that the serum was being held she took a deep breath and removed it from the case it was in and then the alarms went off considering the guards had been taken out it would a few seconds for the rest of them to come to the room and a few seconds after that for them to look at the footage and realize it was her, her face had not been captured by any of the cameras she was trained better than that.

She managed to slip out of the room when some of the other came, she pretended that she had been up and had heard something and came to check it out, they believed her they had no reason not to. She had hidden the serum in one of the many pockets of her suit no one could see, the others checked the room and when they saw no one decided to spread out and look for the intruder.

She took that opportunity to go the secret exit that Natasha had shown her, she was almost there when the voice of Madam Anna came through the speaker telling everyone that she was a traitor and that she was the one that stole the serum and giving them one order… kill her. The shooting started shortly after but she managed to come on top of anyone who tried to fight her. She managed to make it out of the compound she stole a car on her way out too, but she knew the Red Room and she knew they were not going to give up that easily, they started chasing and now she had to find a way out of Russia and into Germany, the Captain was still in Berlin.

She managed to get to a nearby by town, there she dumped the car, changed her clothes and blended into the crowd this is what she was good at and this is where they lost her. She found someone who was willing to drive her to Moscow it was a couple of hours drive, the idiot probably thought that he was going to get lucky, when they arrived to Moscow he tried to put his on her, wrong move considering she broke them, could have killed him but that would draw too much attention so she gave him some money and told him to never touch a girl without her permission.

She quickly made her way to the airport and got tickets for the next flight to Berlin which luckily for her was in 30 minutes. While on the plane she had nearly 3 hours to come with a plan to get to the Captain's body which just happened to be located in one of the most secured buildings in the world. It would be impossible to get in there on a good day and this was not a good day it was a very very bad day. She was not deterred though, she got out of the Red Room she could this to, for a minute she thought about contacting Natasha and letting her know, but she quickly got rid of that thought, Natasha wouldn't believe her and even if she did the others wouldn't they would probably lock her up, and she refused to be a prisoner, she had been one all her life and now that she was free she wasn't going get locked up again.

She made it Berlin and it seems that luck was on her side, someone named Baron Zemo wanted the Avengers dead and had somehow managed to get control of some of Hydra's other super soldiers and decided it to let them loose in Berlin, which meant that half of the Avengers were going to be busy for quite a while and the other half was locked up so they shouldn't be a problem.

The agents of the Anti-Terrorism task force were very well trained but they were not as good as her, she waited for night fall and while the Avengers were still busy she broke into the building and managed to take them out without any alarms going off, she then made her way to the morgue she had managed to disable the generators and the back generator did not provide as much light, she was walking down the dimly lit hallway she knew she had found the right place when she noticed a bunch of high-security locks outside a door, there was no reason to have that kind of security in a morgue, unless someone important was in there.

She had managed to take a few gadgets from the Red Room with her on her way out, and fortunately, one of them was good at opening doors, the locks did provide some challenge but she eventually got in. She found were he was being kept _Steve Rogers_ it said on the outside and she opened the small door and pulled out the small bed that he was on, he had a sheet over his head, she hesitated for a moment before she pulled down the sheet, she took a look at his face he looked young and healthy… for a dead person, he looked peaceful as if he was sleeping.

She had seen many dead people most of who she had killed but none of them looked peaceful not like he did. She took the vial with the serum out of her pocket, she placed it in a special syringe, she took a deep breath and jammed the needle in his chest administering the serum straight into his heart. It seemed that in that moment the world stopped and time stood still, there were many thoughts running through her mind at that moment, what if it didn't work? What if all of this had been for nothing? What would she do if this didn't work? She could never go back, but the thought that scared her the most was what if it did work? What would she do then? After a few painfully quiet minutes she heard something that would change everything the Captain had gasped for air and had opened his eyes.

Captain America was alive!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! Iwould like to thank all of you that followed the story. I am new to writing so feedback is always welcome! Hope you enjoy this chapter_**

* * *

 _A week later_

It had been a week since the events in Germany and while the Captain had somehow come to life he was still unconscious. She had taken him out of Germany and now they were both in a house in a rural area in central France. It was one of her safe houses that the Red Room did not know about, fortunately for her and the Captain she also had several bank accounts that the Red Room did not know about which meant that they could stay in hiding for a while.

She was getting tired of waiting for the Captain to wake up, it wasn't very easy to move him from place to place considering that he was twice her size, getting him out of the building in Germany had not been easy, she had considered leaving him there for his friends to find, but considering that they were helping the people that had killed him she did not think she could trust them and she hadn't just gone through all this trouble just so they could kill him again, so she had to take him with her.

Frankly she is not exactly sure how she had managed to get out of the building without anyone noticing it seems that luck had been on her side that day. It had been a week and the news had not mentioned anything about the Captain's body going missing. People were still mourning his death and were still outraged with the organization that killed him.

The UN alongside the Anti-Terrorism agency were trying to placate the masses and the press who seemed like they were out for blood. It is no surprise then that they had not said anything, it is bad enough that they had killed one of the most beloved superheroes but admitting that they lost his body, well that would be a disaster.

While she was waiting for the Captain to wake up she had decided to start living her life as a free woman. She found it hard and she didn't know what to do with herself most of the time, her life had been so disciplined and structured while in the Red Room, you woke up a certain time you ate a certain time you trained a certain time and when you were doing those things someone was always there to tell you what to do.

But now she didn't have anyone, she was free to make her own decisions and well she really didn't know how. At some point in her first few days in France she discovered cooking, in the Red Room food was always made by someone else and it was bland and simply given for nourishment, even when out on missions food was provided for her, so she was surprised when she learned about all the delicious foods she could make and well she started cooking, she was pretty good at it or at least that's what she thought, she didn't know if she could even tell the difference between good cooking and bad cooking but the food she made was better than what the Red Room had given her and that is all that mattered to her.

So that is how she spent her days cooking, training and looking over her shoulder to make sure that her location had not been compromised. It was boring waiting for the Captain to wake up, if he woke up that is, she kept checking to make sure that he was still alive and so far he was, she figured that his body was healing its self that is why he was sleeping after all is not every day that someone comes back from the dead.

It was on the morning of the eighth day that she heard movement coming from the bedroom that the Captain was in that she got the feeling that her days were about to become more interesting.

 **Steve's POV**

When Steve opened his eyes he felt as if he had been hit by a truck, he felt disoriented, he slowly lifted his upper body and looked around the room he didn't recognize anything in there.

This wasn't the first time that he had woken up in a strange room feeling like this, although this time he was hoping that another 70 years hadn't passed, slowly his mind cleared a bit and he remembered the events that had transpired at the airport, he remembers fighting, he remembers hearing a gun being fired and feeling excruciating pain, and then everything went black.

He slowly tried to get out of bed but he couldn't he felt so tired even breathing seemed exhausting, it brought back memories of a time before he was a super soldier, and was constantly ill, he decided against getting out of bed, he tried to pick up any sounds from inside the house to see if anyone was there but there was nothing, the only thing he could hear was the birds outside and the slight breeze coming in from the open window. The air smelled clean and fresh no hints of pollution, he assumed that he must somewhere in the countryside away from the noise of the city. His mind slowly started to wonder to his friends, had they managed to make it out of the airport and go to Siberia to stop Zemo? had they been arrested?

A heavy feeling settled in his chest at the thought of them getting arrested, none of them disserved to be locked up like common criminals, had Zemo been successful in getting control of the super soldiers and unleashing them unto the world. His thoughts drifted from teammates and Zemo, to his former teammates that he was fighting against, had Tony known they were planning on shooting at them? Did he care?

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice there was someone standing in the entrance of the room leaning against the doorframe.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up?" a distinctly feminine voice said

Steve immediately opened his eyes, his entire body tensed ready to attack. He looked at the woman by the door, she had jet black hair and piercing green eyes, she seemed small, 5'2" if he had to guess, she seemed relaxed while leaning up against the doorframe but there was something about her that told Steve she was anything but relaxed and that she was ready to pounce should he make a wrong move.

"Who are you?" asked Steve, the woman smirked as if she knew something he didn't.

"No one you know" was her response. "Where are we? Where are my friends?" this time he demanded answers.

The woman slowly made her way inside the room heading for the dresser on his right, she picked up something, it looked like a TV remote Steve now noticed the small TV mounted on the wall in front the bed. The woman looked at him for a few seconds as if trying to solve a problem, there was something about her expression that told that she was enjoying the fact that he was on edge.

She finally responded "We are in France and your friends… well they are at your funeral" Steve was taken aback by that answer he thought that this was a joke or perhaps some kind of warning, but with the push of a button the TV came to life and there it was a live coverage of his funeral, the woman approached the bed and dropped the remote by his side before returning to lean on the dresser.

Steve was in shock but he quickly picked up the remote changing channels rapidly trying to find some proof that this was lie but they all had the same story on _His Funeral,_ the wide shot that was used to indicate the amount of people that had come to mourn the hero zoomed in when some armoured vehicles pulled up and then his heart nearly stopped, there were he friends dressed for mourning but with the addition of handcuffs, the ones on Bucky seemed like they were made to hold down an elephant although judging by the look on the man's face he wasn't going to escape he just looked defeated, then there was Sam, Clint and Scott they all had regular handcuffs on but the exact same look of defeat on their faces, but when Steve saw Wanda he felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest, she was in a straightjacket and had something around her neck and if Steve had to guess he would say it was a shock collar, she looked worse than the other ones, it might have been Steve's funeral but it was Wanda who looked dead inside.

Steve started getting angry how could they do this to her? She was just a kid, how could Stark and the others have allowed this to happen? Steve was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the crowd booing as a couple of town cars came into view, when they stopped Tony and his other former teammates came out of them, they all looked sad but the crowds were angry they seemed like they were screaming things at them and threw a couple of things too, the news anchor at that point started explaining why the crowds were angry and what had lead to this moment.

Steve listened closely and it was as all of his worst fears had come alive, they said that it was unclear if Tony Stark had known about the fact that the Anti-Terrorism Agency were planning on shooting him, but he hadn't denied any of the rumours, the agency claimed that it was the Winter Soldier that they were aiming for and that Steve was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and got hit instead. Steve felt numb he didn't know what to say, what to think, what to do there were so many questions running through his head.

The woman approached the bed once more and took the remote away from him and turned off the TV, she then sat down at the edge of the bed as far away from him as possible. Her expression had changed and she looked like she felt bad for him. Steve kept looking at the woman like she had the answer to all his questions, maybe she did, and even if she couldn't answer all of them she could probably answer the one that he just couldn't figure out. Steve and the woman had a stare down for a few seconds before he broke the silence.

"Why do they think I am dead?" Steve asked

"Because you were dead" was her reply, she said it nonchalantly as if she was talking about the weather. He was taken aback, that wasn't the answer he was expecting. The woman must have seen his shocked expression and decided to elaborate.

"The bullet that hit was laced with some kind of super poison and it caused your heart to stop, I am not sure if they even bothered trying to save you but in the end, you were pronounced dead and were taken to the morgue. That is where I found you" Her story only caused more questions to form in his head.

"If I died then how am I still here?" Steve wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer but he asked anyway

"I injected you with a vial filled with Dr. Erskine's serum, I wasn't sure it was going to work at first but well here we are" was her response. This was not the answer he was expecting, he had seen and heard of a lot of weird things in his life, but somehow this was the hardest to believe, how did she get her hands on the serum, he knew for a fact that it had all been used on him during Project Rebirth, and the doctor had died that day making it impossible for any more to be manufactured, when Steve had been woken up from the ice he had been told that a lot of people had tried to recreate the serum but that all of them had failed, so how had she gotten her hands on a vial of the serum? Steve was about to ask that question when his stomach made a rather loud and embarrassing noise. The woman seemed amused by this and when she saw that he was about to bombard her with more questions she put her hand up to stop him.

"You are hungry," she said, "I'll go bring you something to eat, then you can ask as many questions as you want." She then got up to walk out of the room but Steve couldn't help himself

"Will you answer them?" he asked, the woman simply smirked and walked out of the room and down the hallway to what Steve assumed was the kitchen.

He watched her walk away and he couldn't stop the feeling of familiarity that came over him as he watched her move, her body language reminded him of someone and after a minute he pinpointed who she reminded him of, Natasha, he knew Natasha had learned everything when it came to body language and facial expressions from the Red Room, a feeling of dread washed over him at the thought that the woman that had somehow managed to bring him to life was with the Red Room, had he been captured by them? Were they going to do to him the same thing that Hydra did to Bucky? Steve still felt weak and he knew that he couldn't fight the woman, not in his current condition, but he would rather die than become a mindless puppet for the Red Room.

The woman came back a few minutes later with a tray piled high with food, he could smell the bacon, eggs, and pancakes and it made his mouth water, but Steve looked at her with suspicion.

She placed the tray on the bed, "Eat" she told him but Steve continued staring at her, she sighed and rolled her eyes at him picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite, "It isn't poisoned" she said "I didn't go through all the trouble of bringing you back to life just so I could kill you again, that would be stupid" but Steve wasn't buying it.

"You are with the Red Room." he said not a question, but a statement. The woman smiled at him seemingly pleased that he had figured it out.

"I used to be." She replied and for a split second something resembling sadness flashed through her eyes, "I am not any more" she continued, "The Red Room doesn't like it when you steal from them or when you defy them" her answer seemed honest but Steve knew enough to know not to trust a pretty face.

"Why did you bring me here?" was his next question, if she wasn't with the Red Room and she didn't plan on turning him into a mindless puppet why did she bring him here.

"I did consider leaving you at the morgue when you heart started beating again but honestly I didn't trust that they wouldn't kill you again, and like I said bringing back to life and then letting them kill you again would be stupid" she replied. "Why?" he immediately asked. She tilted her head to the side looking confused before he clarified

"Why did you bring me back?" Steve couldn't understand if she wasn't planning on using him then why go through the trouble, Steve had never come across the Red Room but he was fairly certain that they considered him the enemy and they had most likely thrown a party when news of his death where made public. So why was she helping him? What did she want from him?

She looked confused as if she didn't know the answer to that question either, a few moments of complete silence passed "You perplex me" she finally replied. Steve was taken aback by that answer, he didn't know what he was expecting her to tell him but it wasn't that, he had to admit that every time she looked at him she looked as she was trying to solve a puzzle. Steve didn't know how to feel about this. But before he had a chance to formulate a response she continued talking

"You are not a prisoner here" she said and he looked at her surprised "You can leave anytime you want, although judging from the fact that you have barely moved an inch since you woke up I am guessing you can't, you can't contact your friends either, the Red Room is looking for and I don't have to tell you what would happen if they found us. When you are better you can go to the nearby and contact them if you want, but not from here." Her words seemed honest and he couldn't believe what he was hearing but he did believe, he didn't know why but he did.

"You should eat and rest, your body has been through a lot and needs to heal." she said before she got up from the bed and started walking out of the room.

"What's your name?" he asked her, Steve realized that he had asked a lot of questions but had never asked for her name.

She stopped walking and turned to look at him "Alexandra" she said. "Is that your real name?" Steve couldn't help himself but ask

She looked away for a second a far away look in her eyes before turning to look at him she shrugged and replied "It is the name I chose for myself"

Steve stared at her for a second before smiling and saying "Well I'm Steve, but you already knew that". She smiled back and something about her posture seemed more relaxed than before "Eat" she said before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her


End file.
